The present invention relates to a music compact disk player and, more particularly, to a multi-CD music compact disk player which automatically identifies and stores therein the title and song names of every installed music CD.
As is known, music compact disks (CDs) are reproduced in music CD players, such players being able to have installed therein a variety of numbers (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 5, 10, 50, 100, etc.) of music CDs. Due to the possibly large number (e.g., 50) of music CDs that may be installed in a CD player, these devices often allow the user to manually program (i.e., enter) the title and song names of each installed music CD. One problem, however, with such manual programming is that the data entry process of supplying the title and song names of every installed music CD is tedious and exhaustive, and such often must be performed without the use of a 26 letter keyboard.
New music CDs, which are planned to be introduced into the marketplace, have a different data format than that of currently existing music CDs and include data thereon that identify the respective CD's title and track (i.e., song) names. It is anticipated that new music CD players will automatically retrieve the title and song names of installed CDs simply by accessing the CDs themselves thus obviating the need to manually enter such information.
However, even with the introduction of new music CDs having the new data format, the title and song names of currently available music CDs which have the current data format that are installed in a music CD player still must be manually entered by the user to "program" the music CD player.